Yusuke Meets Mercos
by goggeta11
Summary: When Yusuke and Mercos, a man of mystery, meet in a destroyed town, they fight to save the world from a crazy man with a large bomb.
1. Yusuke and Mercos

Yusuke And Mercos  
  
While walking through the ruins of an ancient town, Yusuke notices a man standing tall out in the open wearing a dark cloak, and dark boots. Yusuke calls out to the man, "What is your name, why did you call me out to this town?"  
  
The man responds with the simple response of, "Mercos, because I can." Mercos then steps forward and lowers the hood of the cloak, revealing his dark brown hair, his two scars on each cheek of his face, and his stunning green eyes. "I am surprised you actually came, Yusuke." Mercos then pulls out a machine that is glowing a green color, "This machine is called a Time Regenerator, it basically allows you to go back to any time you wish as long as you or a person you travel with, is alive at that time." Mercos sets the machine down on the ground and steps away from it.  
  
"What do you want me, for this machine, why do you even want me to know about it?" Yusuke looks at Mercos with a frustrated look, and starts to turn around, and walk away when a rock falls in front of him. Yusuke turns back around ready to fight. "Why did you throw that rock at me?"  
  
"I did not throw that rock at you, this machine did, I asked you here now because there is an event that is going to happen right now that is unstoppable and unpredictable that is going on in America, this event affects the whole World, so don't think you can just say no to it. We will use this machine to save the world. Now time to explain how this machine threw the rock. It's power, when turned on, affects the town and speeds up the deteriation of what ever is inside its shield. Part of that building there fell." Mercos reaches up and points up to a building. "Don't worry, it does not affect the age of a person inside the shield. Ready to go back one year in time to save the world?" Mercos walks up to the machine and pushes the purple button on the side of it then all at once the whole area turned back into a thriving town and the machine slowly started to lose its glow. Mercos turns the machine off and puts it away.  
  
"That not cool. Not giving me a say in the matter. I want to go back now." Yusuke responds and charges towards Mercos with his fist clenched and ready to throw a punch.  
  
"Well, then feel free to go back to that time, that is if you want to get blown to kingdom come along with the rest of the world." Mercos turns and holds out the machine. "I don't think you want that, right?" Mercos yells.  
  
Yusuke stops charging, "Blown up? Why? How? How did you know?"  
  
"Simple, this time machine, I went back several years and I ran around the world checking out all the activities going on and I found out that about this time someone stole two things, A hydrogen bomb and a drill, specifically a drill that can drill down to the center of the Earth. I don't know why, but yeah, it is imperative we get to the U.S quickly. There is one more trick this machine has but I don't wish to use it." Mercos then puts the machine away and starts running for the edge of town.  
  
As Mercos and Yusuke reach the edge of town they meet up with a short man with dark hair and the outfit of a samurai, "So, Tsurugi, I wasn't expecting you to help even though you said you would, you being stubborn and all. Meet Yusuke, he will be joining us on this mission." Mercos calls out as he starts to slow down his pace to a slow walk.  
  
"Well, you know, I can't let you have all the glory, being the fact that this is way to big and all." Tsurugi, smiles and starts to walk along side Yusuke and Mercos, "Hello, Yusuke, I am Tsurugi, nice to meet you. I wish to make this a quick mission, hurry up." At that moment Tsurugi starts to run out of town towards the mountains in the distance and Yusuke and Mercos quickly follow suit.   
  
As the group reached the mountains Mercos tells Yusuke and Tsurugi, "Watch for demons and other such weird things." At that precise moment Mercos spots a large group of demons gathered in the valley and they appear to be ready for war. "See what I mean, Tsurugi, go have fun, I'm going to be up here watching." At that moment Tsurugi runs down the hillside and draws his sword.   
  
Five minutes later, making quick work of the army, Tsurugi makes his way back to his path and the group begins to follow the path. "So how much further until we are out of the mountains." Yusuke asks as he treads through the ankle deep snow that was starting to fall from the sky.   
  
"We don't leave the mountains." Mercos responds without turning his head or anything looking for the highest peak in the area. 


	2. Snowy Mountain, Rainy Valley

As Mercos starts to climb the tallest mountain he looks back and spots the armor shell of Tsurugi, and the green shirt of Yusuke slowly treading through the snow that was now up to their knees. Mercos then calls back to them "Maybe we should stop here, build a shelter and sleep."  
  
Tsurugi quickly responds with "Sure, but where, there is no place to camp out around here, no cavern, no nothing." He continues to climb as the cold air wisps through his armor.  
  
Yusuke states out quickly "Lets get off this mountain, that's why it's so cold." Yusuke then charges towards the top where Mercos was waiting for everyone. At that time, Yusuke is stopped dead in his tracks by a very scary sight. "What's that, down there I mean." Yusuke notices large amounts of creatures down in the prairie land.  
  
"Well, what do you think, Yusuke, I thought you would know." Tsurugi commented, "Those are demons. As well as some other human fighters. Looks like fun Mercos. What's the plan?"  
  
"We camp here. We watch them. When that bomb arrives at that spot we make our move. Otherwise we stop all the valleys that they use for travel, so as to not let their numbers grow." At that moment Mercos starts to dig into the snow with his hands.   
  
"Good job Mercos. This is a good shelter." Yusuke comments in sarcasm as a small pile of snow falls on his head.  
  
"You think you can do better?" Mercos then lays down and lays his cloak over his body and waits for the light from the next morning to wake him.  
  
"Yusuke, remember this, He brought you here to help. Not to insult what he does. Also remember this: if it wasn't for him we would all be dead." Tsurugi makes a quick comment and lays down and sleeps.  
  
The next morning Tsurugi, and Mercos awaken early and slip out of the shelter and starts watching the valley. As they notice a large group gathered in one spot chanting something inaudible, Yusuke climbs out, "Why don't we just kill them now?"  
  
Tsurugi snaps back "Why? If we do then they will just move the bomb site to somewhere else and detonate it, then the whole use of coming here was blown."  
  
"Well, also, Mercos doesn't talk much does he?" Yusuke comments.  
  
"I only talk when I must. Now, time to take out the valleys. Their numbers have grown too much already." Mercos then takes off running down the side of the mountain. 


End file.
